SVF full story
by The other side of the mind
Summary: The full story of Shadow Vile Figure. Please leave a review. :)
1. SVF is born

The Devil has lost every battle against the Christians and their leader, God. The Devil hasn't come up with a single plan that could defeat the Christians. (Like he will think of any good plans.) Then one day, he thought of his best plan yet.

"I shall create the most terrifying demon in existence!" The Devil exclaimed. "I just need a lot of dark magic."

So, he got to work making his new creation, and within a matter of minutes, his creation was complete.

"Perfect! He shall be named... um... Shadow Vile Figure! Ha ha ha ha ha!" The Devil cheered.

Shadow Vile Figure sits up from a table he was lying down on and climbs off.

"Are you my creator?" he asked.

"Yes! Now, go down to Earth and stop those Christians!" The Devil demanded.

"Fine, whatever." Shadow Vile Figure climbed through a window and flew down to Earth. When he got to Earth, he started causing tons of chaos and mayhem. He robbed a bank and broke down some traffic lights. Then, Jesus came down to Earth and landed on the ground right behind Shadow Vile Figure.

"Why do you do such things to the poor and innocent?" Jesus asked.

"I was ordered to by the Devil." Shadow replied.

"With the help of God, I shall heal you and you shall become pure again!" After Jesus said those words, Shadow's eyes became just like a human's and he saw the world differently than before.

"I shall stop Satan once and for all!" Shadow yelled. So, he flew back to Hell and slammed Hell's gates open and busted through Satan's doors.

"What in the world?! Shadow Vile Figure? What has gotten into you?" Satan asked.

"I know what you've been up to, Satan. And you're not getting away with it again!" Shadow yelled. He enforced his claws and charged at Satan and clawed his back. Satan grabs a pitchfork and throws it at Shadow and Shadow jumps over it and kicks Satan in the face. Satan punches Shadow in the face and Shadow headbutts Satan. Satan then falls over and passes out.

"Not much of a fighter are you? Well, time to see what else I can do, back down on Earth. I had just realized, I'm Satan's only human-like demon! I really need to get myself under control." Shadow flies back down to Earth and lands in front of a billboard that says: "Welcome to New York."

"Looks like this is my first stop. New York! The best home for a guy like me to enter. I've got to check it out!" Shadow walks passed the billboard and walks up to the first person that came in his path and he greeted himself.

"Hey there. My name is..." Before Shadow could finish the person ran off screaming.

"It's not like in the movies where I just kill you for no good reason!" Shadow yells. "People are so easily scared these days. It's ridiculous."

Shadow then started running and went past a few buildings and came up to a high school.

"Hamilton High, huh? I supposedly wonder if they allow 'special' people in there." Shadow walks inside and everyone stopped and stared for a moment.

"You're surprised to see me, aren't you?" Shadow said. Everyone freaked out and ran into the closest class rooms they could find.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then!" One girl came out of a class room and asked Shadow a question.

"Are you villainous?" The girl asked. Shadow turned around and his eyes went blank with the sight of the girl.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"My name is Veronica." She replied.

"My name is Shadow Vile Figure. SVF for short."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Do you want to go there?"

"What do you mean?"

"My name is Shadow. Deal with it! I can easily wipe out this school and you do not want to see me do that. Do you?"

"I'm sure you're not that evil."

SVF enforces his claws and holds them close to Veronica's face.

"Yes, I am that evil! And these can rip straight through your head like it was paper." SVF retracts his claws and flies out of the school.

"Man, there are some weird teenagers out there. Well, off to a new place!" SVF said.

SVF continues to fly to a new place and decides to stop at a restaurant called "Salsa, it's beautiful."

"Some name for a Mexican restaurant. Hopefully they were expecting a critic because I'm going to put this place out of business!" SVF said.

So, SVF walks into the restaurant and walks up to the order station. The worker at the station had a look of terror on his face.

"How's business?" SVF asked. The worker ran off screaming. "That was a predictably bad answer."

SVF walks over to the pick up station and grabs a pepper shaker, snaps it open, and dumps all of the spices in his mouth and burps out flames, that nearly hit the fire alarm.

"Ugh, excuse me. I'd best be heading off then! I'll be back." SVF said, looking at all of the terrified faces in the restaurant.

"Now, about that high school that I stopped at earlier. I think I got off on a bad start, so, let's see if there's still room for one more student to enroll."


	2. Back to highschool

SVF walks back into the high school while there are students all over walk through the corridors, and everyone in SVF's sight noticed him and ran away screaming.

"Can't there be at least one more spot for an extra student? Or do I have to tear this place down?" SVF asked. Veronica walks up to SVF from behind and taps on his shoulder.

"You're back, huh?" Veronica asked.

"You surprised or what?" SVF answered.

"Why are you acting so demented?"

"Demented?! Ha ha ha ha ha! And you think I'm demented!" SVF laughed.

"What's so funny? What I mean is you're insane!"

"And what I mean is you're mentally ill! Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, man! Alright, I'm done. Anyways, I'm here to check out the place and stand up to bullies and prove to be better than those jocks and helps the nerds with As get an A-plus and such. And I also think that I could easily take out those guys in wrestling."

"Really? Are you so sure about that?"

"Are you telling me I'm a wuss?! I'll challenge you to a fight! Think you can beat me?"

"I got a black belt to prove that I could easily beat you."

"That black belt doesn't show that you're better than me. It only shows you're better than those other karate people. So, I'm now going to go to the gymnasium for a match."

So, SVF walked into the gymnasium and ran over to the wrestling area and following behind him was a heavy-muscled jock. SVF notices him and asks him, "Who are you?"

"My name is Xavier Willow." The jock said.

"You want to fight me? Ha! Bring it on!"

Xavier charges into SVF and punches him in the stomach. SVF then grabs Xavier's head and pushes him back. Xavier gets up and trips SVF and then SVF kicks Xavier in the chest and knocks him down.

"What are you?!" asked Xavier.

"Not human. I'll tell you that much." SVF replied. "Well that was rather short but I had fun. You?"

"I've never fought anyone stronger."

" *chuckles* Well, all I can say is keep practicing and you'll get much better. I can literally see it."

"Are you done showing off for all of us now?" Veronica asked.

"I wish I wasn't but I've got to be somewhere in a little bit, but it was nice to drop by for a few minutes but now I'm leaving. So long!" SVF flies out of the school and straight into the sky.

Later that night, Veronica was just finishing up dinner and getting ready to put on a movie. She cleaned off her table and grabbed a movie, placed it in the DVD player and sat down on a couch in her living room waiting for the movie to start and she was feeling tired.

"I might as well just fall asleep if nothing strange is going to happen." Veronica told herself.

She thought that nothing strange would happen but she thought wrong. So, she fell asleep and when the clock struck midnight, SVF flew through the front door and into the living room.

"Well, Veronica, rest in peace." SVF then stabs her in the chest and she dies.


	3. She-Vile

The next day, Veronica wakes up and gets herself ready for school. She walks into the bathroom to do her hair and she notices that she has been turned into a demon and she screams. "What happened to me?!" Veronica screamed. "That creature! He must have had something to do with this!" Veronica runs to her school and runs through the entrance. Everone stops and stares at her. Then, everyone yells and screams and runs into the closest room to hide.

"Great. Now I know how that creature feels." Veronica said. Just then, SVF came flying into the school and he landed in front of Veronica.

"Well, well, well. You're looking good." SVF said. Veronica then grabs SVF's throat and holds him against a wall. "What have you done to me?!" Veronica yelled.

"I turned you into a nearly indestructible demon." SVF answered.

"A nearly indestructible demon?! Great. Now my parents will never let me back in the house again!"

"What a shame. At least you can't get killed as easily as before but you can get hurt from many other things, like water."

"Really?! Why water?! Why not something like blood or something else other than water?!"

"It wasn't my choice. It was Satan's."

"You're telling me that Satan gave me my strengths and weaknesses?"

"I gave you your strengths. He gave you your weaknesses."

"This is not good."

"At least you don't have to fight Satan."

"I will get my revenge on you, SVF. And I'll get it soon."

"You'll have to prove it because I can tell when people are unsure of something."

"I will prove it to you, sooner or later."

"Fine, but I've got to go, so, enjoy your new powers. You're going to need them." SVF then flies out of the school.

"Hold on, SVF!" Veronica yells.

SVF flies back into the school and lands in front of Veronica. "What do you want now?" SVF asks.

"You're not leaving without a fight!" Veronica said.

SVF then enforces his claws and Veronica has sparks flying from her hands and she grins.

"Let's do this." SVF said. SVF then charged at Veronica but she punches SVF into the ground.

"By the way, my name isn't Veronica. It's She-Vile." She-Vile then starts electrocuting SVF but he gets up and cuts She-Vile's hand off.

"So much for electricity!" SVF then grabs She-Vile and stabs her in the stomach. She-Vile then nudges SVF in the face and throws him into a wall. SVF grins and stands back up and charges at She-Vile again but she backhands SVF and holds him against a wall.

"You think you're so strong, don't you?" She-Vile questioned.

"You're pretty strong and pretty good-looking as well." SVF said.

She-Vile gets a serious look in her eyes and gets closer to SVF and whispers to him, "We both know that you can't kill me." She-Vile grins and drops SVF onto the ground. "You're lucky I spared you, Shadow. I could've taken out your heart."

"Just remember that demons do help each other!" SVF exclaimed.

"Well, I might not be a demon, because I know for a fact that you're no angel."

"Also, did you realize that your hand re-attached to your arm?"

"*gasps* How did it do that?!"

"I forgot to tell you that you can regenerate."

"That will come in handy."

"Yeah, well, Satan didn't give you regeneration. I did for your safety so that you won't be able to die or get killed by someone."

"Well, thank you for that and I guess I'll see you around."

"Alright. I've got to go. I need to do more 'exploring.'" SVF then flies out of the school.

"He seems pretty attractive in a way to me." She-Vile then smiles.


	4. SVF vs She-Vile

SVF continues flying around and then he spots She-Vile walking out of the high school and she starts flying towards SVF.

"Oh, great." SVF moaned. SVF turns aound and flies towards She-Vile and they stopped once they were in front of each other, still floating in mid-air.

"Well, looks like someone couldn't go a day without me." SVF joked.

"I could go my life without you." She-Vile said, angrily.

"Says you. I bet you like me." SVF makes a stupid face.

"(glares at SVF) I hate demons."

"That's too bad because you are a demon!"

"By the way, you have to tell me your weaknesses since you told me what mine are."

"Seriously?! You're trying to manipulate me!"

"Says you."

"Hardy har har, so funny."

"Tell me your weaknesses or die!"

"Fine. My weaknesses are light, love, and nuclear and/or atomic explosions."

"Really? First, you're flying in the air in bright light and second, you can get hurt from love?"

"Apparently."

"Well then." She-Vile flies closer and grabs SVF.

"What are you doing?!" SVF exclaimed.

"Making you weak." She-Vile whispered. She-Vile then kisses SVF on the lips and let's him go and SVF starts falling and smashes into the ground. She-Vile flies down towards SVF and lands on the ground and grabs him by his neck.

"Well, I guess you are weak against love." She-Vile grinned.

"Were you planning on making me your husband?" SVF joked.

She-Vile glares at SVF and starts electrocuting him but he laughs.

"What's so funny?!" She-Vile questioned angrily.

"That tickles!" SVF laughed.

She-Vile then threw SVF into a building, but SVF lands on the building completely fine, he tears out one of his claws and throws it into She-Vile's heart. She-Vile then grabs her chest and falls to her knees and starts breathing heavily. SVF runs towards her to see if she was faking.

"So much for that fight. Apparently you can get hurt from one of my claws." SVF said.

She-Vile grabs SVF and holds him close to herself. "I already know you think I'm hot, don't you?" She-Vile asked.

"To me, you're so dang beautiful, that's why it's hard to fight you. And that's a compliment." SVF answered.

"Aw, thank you. You're not too bad yourself. So, what should we do now that we are not fighting?"

"Take that claw out of your chest." SVF tries to pull the claw out of She-Vile's chest but accidentally pulls She-Vile on top of himself.

"This is really uncomfortable, am I right?"

"Definitely, especially that I'm on top of you right now and that just looks weird." She-Vile then stands up. "So, I guess we'll run into each other again sometime?"

"Probably, I practically live here now, so... we'll probably meet up again."

"Alright, I'll see you around, devil." She-Vile kisses SVF and then waves good-bye. SVF slightly blushes. "Man, she's gorgeous. But now, time to get serious." SVF flies away to explore more of New York.


	5. SVF vs XYLYD

Satan has been watching most of the things SVF has been doing on Earth and he's very disappointed.

"Ah! I can't believe that SVF killed a girl and turned her into a demon and now they're boyfriend and girlfriend! It frustrates me so much! *thinks hard* Wait! I've got it! I'll create a clone of SVF who is going to be 100% pure evil! *evil laughing* This will definitely work! *starts creating the demon* This shouldn't take long. *finishes the demon a little bit later* Yes! Yes! It worked! My new demon shall be named... XYLYD! *to himself* It's pronounced 'exiled.'" Satan exclaimed.

XYLYD wakes up and stands in front of Satan. "Am I in Hell?" He asks.

"Yes, you are, XYLYD. Now, go and find a demon named Shadow Vile Figure!" Satan demanded.

"Yes, sir." XYLYD flies down to Earth.

**Back on Earth...**

SVF is still just flying around enjoying the day. "Well, this is nice. I wish I could live a peaceful life." SVF then looks up at the sky and spots XYLYD soaring down towards him. "Great, that looks like one of Satan's newest demons." SVF then flies toward the ground and lands. XYLYD then lands right in front of him.

"Who are you?" SVF asked.

"My name is XYLYD, pronounced 'exiled.'" XYLYD said.

"Well, I'm guessing Satan created you?"

"Yes, and now, you must die!" XYLYD charges at SVF.

SVF enforces his claws, and XYLYD does the same. "Fantastic." SVF moaned as he tried to defend himself. SVF then punches XYLYD into the ground. XYLYD grabs SVF's arm and twists it but SVF puts XYLYD in a headlock and spins him into a wide cement wall. XYLYD then shoots one of his claws at SVF, stabbing SVF in the chest. SVF then pulls the bloody claw out and throws it back at XYLYD. XYLYD catches his claw and places it back in his knuckle and then charges at SVF again. SVF trips XYLYD and then grabs him and throws him into a pole. XYLYD stands up, walks over to SVF and stabs him in the stomach. SVF gasps and falls to the ground, and then he passes out.

"That ought to teach him." XYLYD said, he then started walking off. SVF opens his eyes and stands up and walks behind XYLYD.

"Hey!" SVF yelled. XYLYD turned around and SVF stabbed him in the heart. XYLYD froze and gave SVF a deadly look. "There's only room for one of us here." SVF pulls his claws out of XYLYD and XYLYD started slowly disappearing. "Go... after... Satan." Those were XYLYD's final words before he was gone for good.

"Oh, no." SVF then flew back to Hell to see what XYLYD meant.


	6. The final fight

SVF arrived at Hell's front doors and he slammed them open. "Satan!" SVF yelled.

Satan then turned around holding She-Vile captive, she was all tied up. "Well, it looks like you had fun with XYLYD." Satan said.

"Yeah, now it's your turn to play the game!" SVF runs to Satan. Satan tries to run away but, somehow, trips and lets go of She-Vile. SVF ran over to She-Vile and untied her.

"Shadow!" She-Vile exclaimed as she gave SVF a hug.

"Listen, you have to try and find a way back to Earth while I fight Satan." SVF said.

"I'll try." SVF then turned around and Satan was holding a massive sword. "Come on, SVF!" Satan yelled. "Fine!" SVF charged at Satan and knocked the sword out of his hands. SVF then punches Satan in the face, powerfully. Satan nudges SVF into a wall but SVF just gets back up and knocks Satan down. SVF then heard a voice in his head. "Shadow."

"God? Is that you?" SVF asked.

"Yes. Satan will not quit until you have been defeated, the only way to defeat him is if you sacrifice your self to save everyone on Earth." God said.

"If it means protecting the ones I love and everyone on Earth, I shall sacrifice myself, Lord." So, SVF looked down at the ground, enforced his claws and shouted, "This ends now!" SVF then stabs himself forcefully in his heart and dies. Satan starts slowly disappearing and She-Vile still hasn't found a way out, and she obviously notices that SVF died. "No!" She-Vile cries. She runs over to SVF, kneels down, and gets tears in her eyes. SVF put his hand on her heart and tells her, "She-Vile, I never... thought that I... would say this, but... I... I love you." Those are SVF's final words. "I love you too, Shadow!" She-Vile then hugs SVF and starts crying.

Suddenly, after crying for a while, SVF started twitching and then started slowly waking up. She-Vile was overjoyed to see that SVF was now alive.

"Shadow! I'm so glad you're alive!" She-Vile then kisses SVF on the cheek. "Woah. *smiles* I'm glad to be alive again." SVF then heard God again.

"Shadow, since you sacrificed yourself to save the lives of others, I brought you back to life for the wise choice you made." God said.

"I'm very grateful my Lord. Now that I'm free of Satan's power, I shall live to be one of God's warriors. *smiles* Let's go back home, She-Vile." SVF said.

"Alright, Shadow." She-Vile said.

So, SVF and She-Vile escaped from Hell, safely and now live their lives through God on Earth. Although SVF was created in Hell, he made the wise choice to become a warrior of God, even if it meant sacrificing himself to save the Earth's entire population from destruction and misery. And so, SVF and everyone else are now safe from Satan trying to destroy Earth.

**The End**


End file.
